


Young Volcanoes

by BellaDesdemona, EmoPrincess236



Series: Of Magic and Mischief [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Elemental Magic, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Healing Magic, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Magic, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Pranking, Ravenclaw, Second year, Slytherin, Twins, first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaDesdemona/pseuds/BellaDesdemona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrincess236/pseuds/EmoPrincess236
Summary: Young Volcanoes follows two OC characters in the Harry Potter World. Nyx and Ash are 11 years old are ready to start school at Hogwarts! They discover new adventures with our two favorite Weasleys. With complicated familial relationships and pranks galore these first two years will be memorable! This is book one in a series !!





	1. The Adventure Begins

A/N: Hello All, my name is Bella Desdemona and this is my fanfic …… anyways my Beta is the wonderful human that I call a best friend. Sadly, we don’t own any part of Harry Potter, otherwise, things would have been different, much different. In case you didn’t for whatever reason read the summary, this fic is strange. It follows the Core Four and the Golden Four, who they are... you shall meet them throughout this multipart fic. Enjoy!!!!!! 

Nyx Artemis Frost was not a morning person, her name even brought to mind the cool fall nights that she loved to experience. However, her best friend was something of the opposite, and one summer’s morning Ashlyn Rose Nightshade was reminded how much of a night person her friend was. 

“NYX THE LETTERS!!!!! YOU’VE GOT TO WAKE UP!!! WE GOT OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS,” Ash screeched, the girl may be my best friend, but even I don’t want to wake up to her screaming in the morning.  
With a roll to the side, I landed on the floor with a resounding THUMP, a groan later and I was sort of awake. “What, my dearest crazy person has possessed you to wake me up at….” My snarl was now directed at the alarm clock as it showed a delightful 6 am in lime green, “6 AM ARE YOU CRAZY.” Now it was my turn to be the morning banshee as my good mood was directed towards Ash. She slowly backed away, as the strands of hair I could see were becoming blood red. “Now, Nyx, there is no need to get angry with me I’m just excited about the letters we got today….” Ash didn’t even get the chance to finish the sentence by the time I was on my feet. “MUM WE HAVE AN ANGRY FLAMING REDHEAD THIS MORNING!!!!” Ash bellowed as she ran down the stairs of my family’s summer home in England.  
As we slid into the kitchen, Ms. Emma just stood there in her nightclothes, a furious look on her face, “Ashlyn Rose Nightshade, what do you have to say for yourself. The one rule that I have about us staying in England with the Frost family is that we don’t get up before 8 am. You know that Nyx isn’t a human before that time!”  
At this point, I had realized that everyone else in the house was woken up by our lovely morning conversations, and the adults in the room had gleeful looks on their faces. “You planned this didn’t you,” Ash and I said together sounding nearly like twins, a shudder ran through our parents, they have always thought it was creepy that we were so in sync. “Of course, we did dear, your mother and I can’t resist you screaming at 6 am,” my father growled into his morning tea an annoyed look on his face as his magic reflected his mood. It was rather rare to see frost on the windows in summer. I sighed and sat at the kitchen table trying to resist adding my own frost to the atmosphere, while also trying to keep a lid on the icy fire brewing under my skin. My breath came out as smoke as my attempts failed, resulting in an annoyed look from the non-elementals in the room, “I know it’s hard to control, but it’s cold enough here in winter and we don’t need the additional frost in the summer,” Ash grumbled annoyed that she was essentially sitting in an icebox. “Sorry,” I mumbled my face heating up as the temperature rose and my hair faded to a soft shade of pink.  
“Why did you decide to get me up at this time anyway?” I asked softly still embarrassed about my abilities getting away from me. “You girls got your letters this morning because you were both born in England you automatically got letters from Hogwarts,” Mum said with a soft smile on her face as she remembered the days before the war at school. “You both also got letters from Ilvermorny, and I know this decision will be difficult, but we would need to know by tomorrow, so we could prepare for whichever you chose,” Ms. Emma said with a hopeful expression on her face, one that I knew what was behind it. Unlike my family, who is in the U.S. due to my dad’s status as an International Auror, Ashlyn had dual citizenship and it would be easier for her to go to either school. That wonderful thought stayed in my mind all through breakfast as the adults tried to take the conversation away from school, but it was rather clear that we didn’t want to think about how nice it would be to go flying today or swimming in the manor’s pool. 

 

ONE MONTH LATER SEPTEMBER 1ST

“Are you sure about this Ash, your Mum went to school in the states and I think that you would like it there,” I asked softly. “Nixie, we are literally at the station, don’t you think that question is a bit little too late,” Ash replied with a roll of the eyes. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure, you didn’t know at first you kept changing your mind about where you wanted to go.”

*******Flashback*********

It was about 9 pm and I had already made my decision about what school that I was going to, not that I really had to think that much about it. My parents had gone to Hogwarts and so had their families before them, I had no ties to the States besides Ash. None of the other kids wanted to know the girl from the previously war-torn U.K. afraid that she was of the wrong sort. Ash was in a similar boat, however, she had a bit of an easier time in magical primary school. I sighed again, I shouldn’t be thinking about those kids, I scowled as my hair turned an angry red once more. “Ugh,” I groaned as I rolled over in the grass, the stars ever the optimistic part of the night sky. “Really Nyx, that wasn’t dramatic at all,” Ash chuckled as she stood above me, her hazel green eyes hardly noticeable in the night, “Why are you angry, your hair is red again.” She asked as she sat down next to me, I let my hair lighten and grow to a dusky brown, now the two of us really looked like twins. “I was thinking about school, you are not having an easy time with this,” I muttered. “Nyx, I’ve already made my decision,” Ash whispered with an apprehensive look on her face. “Oh, ok I guess I’ll have to make do with letters. I don’t want to lose you as a friend Ash,” I said sadly. “What are you talking about dork. We are going to school together! Even in different houses, we would see each other. Someone has to keep you from blowing up the dungeons.” Ash said laughing. “I’m just worried that I now have to tell my Mum, she so wanted me to go to her old school!”

**********Flashback Over**********

With a deep breath, the two of us were just about to rush towards the faux brick wall in front of us when two blurs of red came out of nowhere. “BOYS WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING,” an angry female voice shouted and took off after the two blurs. “Sorry about that, those were my younger brothers, they are going to be first years,” a male voice said above us as Ash and I currently were on the station floor. A tall redhead leaned down and helped the two of us up, “Well I’d better go and keep them from more trouble, good luck you two,” the teen said as he ran towards the barrier.  
With another deep breath, we finally made it past the barrier to where my parents were waiting for us to board the train. After our trunks were loaded, Ash and I made a move to get on to the train only to be stopped. “Oh, no you two! We are getting our goodbyes,” Mum said as she swept the two of us into hugs wiping tears from her eyes when she let us go. As I hugged my Dad I could hardly hear what Mum said to Ash. “I know that your mother had to work today, but I thought that you would like an extra hug, she told me to give you one. It’s not a replacement, but it should do for now.” My Mum then grabbed Ash into a second hug, and the only thing I could see was her dusky brown hair peeking out around my Mum’s arms. 

As we boarded the train, there were students rushing all around us, some in uniform some not. I slowly trailed behind Ash as she searched for an empty compartment. A redhead in glasses passed by us telling off some younger kids for running on the train, a boy with dreadlocks rushed past with a small frog in his hands shoving it into a girl’s face. We finally found an empty compartment and after we sat down I began to think back to when we went shopping for school supplies.

*******FLASHBACK********

A few days after we sent the confirmation to Hogwarts my mum woke me up bright and early to go shopping for school supplies. After I was dressed and ready to go, my mum grabbed hold of my arm and I felt the tube-like squeeze of apparition. When we landed in the ally I felt dizzy but also amazed at the sight in front of me. I had seen the magical portions of several American cities, but nothing like Diagon Alley. “Now, your father got the gold that we need for today already, so we can start shopping immediately,” Mum said as we walked towards the bookshop. As my mum went off to one section to grab my potions and herbology books, I ventured into the DADA and transfiguration sections. An hour later my mum found me with my nose in a book. “Let’s go Nyx, we don’t have all day,” she snapped at me. Getting the rest of my supplies went rather quickly until we got to the wand shop. The man was rather creepy with his large owl eyes and wild hair. Wand after wand was placed into my hand, one even blew out the shop windows, but none seemed to work for me. Finally, an 11” blackthorn wand with dragon heartstring was placed in my hands. A blue and green glow surrounded me as I finally found my wand. “Curious,” the wand maker said, “That wand is suited for warriors and just yesterday I sent off its sister pair suited rather well for healing magic. I sense that the two owners of these wands will be able to accomplish many things together, as well as being wonderful friends.” 

********FLASHBACK OVER********  
“Nyx,” I heard a voice pierce through my thoughts, “NYX,” the voice said again. I snapped out of it, my hair turning pink as I blushed realizing that Ash had been attempting to get my attention. “Sorry, I was thinking about this weird thing that the wandmaker in Diagon Alley said to me a bit ago,” I said still embarrassed that she had to grab my attention that way. “Why would you be thinking about that, did he say something odd to you?” she asked. “He did actually, he went on for a bit about how my wand is that of a warrior and the core is a sister pair of a healer’s wand. And then he said something about sisters and friendship between the two. It was weird.” a confused look was on my face as I rambled on. “Well, my wand is that of a healer, but he never said anything about pairs to me, so I don’t know,” Ash replied equally confused.  
As the train ride continued we got sweets from the trolley lady and eventually changed into our robes. “Nyx, are you going to let your abilities show at all?” Ash asked gesturing towards my now blue hair. “Probably, I mean it’s always fun to see people look at me oddly when my hair changes colors in front of them. Plus, you know I have no control over my ice and frost powers yet. I do still sometimes randomly catch on fire. Are you going to let yours show?” I replied. “What do you want me to do slice my hand and let people watch it heal faster than normal? And by the way, your hair is on fire again.” Ash said laughing. True to her word the ends of my hair were engulfed in icy blue flames, my face burned with embarrassment and that just made the flames worse. An older student with pink hair walked by and opened the compartment door and said, “Are you a Metamorphmagus as well?” “Yes, I can also light things on fire as you can probably see,” I replied back to her. “Sweet, it will be nice to not be the only one in school anymore. See you at school,” the girl said her hair now a bright shade of purple. “That was really odd,” Ash commented softly, “Really, you're telling me that was odd how do you think I feel.” I scoffed.  
Just then there was an announcement over our heads.


	2. A Sorting to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to Chapter Two, ‘gestures to the below paragraphs’, I have a song from the Sorting Hat on here that I sadly do not own because I did not write Harry Potter. Also, so so sorry for the long wait but life can get in the way sometimes. " "= spoken ' '= internal thoughts of POV **= taken from HP  
> Anyways carry on… MY WAYWARD SONS  
> Before you do, thought I’d introduce myself, Hiya, I’m the Beta reader, EmoPrincess236, and part co-author(though mostly just with minor plot and certain characters descriptions and insights) on this fic. Anyway… Back to the real reason you’re here. Go on read ahead. Don’t let me stop you, Enjoy.

The magically controlled voice over our heads said, “Attention all students. We are 20 min from Hogwarts please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the castle for you.” We changed into our robes quickly and disembarked once we arrived at the station, waiting for us was a giant man who must have been at least 8 feet tall. “Nixie, your hair!!!” Ash, whispered panicked. “Oh, for Merlin’s Sake,” I yelped noticing that my hair was still blue. I screwed up my face in concentration and set my face and hair back to its natural features. My hair was now black as night and fell to the middle of my back… ‘hopefully, my eyes were the cold blue that I inherited from my father’, I thought to myself . “Get int’e da boats you two,” the large man shouted, and we walked along the pathway. We finally found the last boat that was thankfully empty besides the two of us.

After the boat ride, we were greeted by a stern looking professor, “Welcome to Hogwarts,” she greeted us a hint of a smile on her face, “In a few moments I will come back and collect you for the sorting ceremony.” As soon as the professor walked away, whispers drifted among the group of us, “I heard that the sorting is very dangerous,” one boy mumbled, a girl commented on the beauty of the castle as we arrived. Ash turned to me, her hair and face standing out against the torches, “Do you think the sorting test will be hard??” her face was paler than usual. ‘I hope she doesn’t faint’ I paused to think about my answer, ‘Ashlyn’s father wasn’t around to tell her about the sorting, you dork!!’, “No, Ash, the sorting ceremony is not like school, it reads your traits and values and sorts you into the correct house that way. Ashlyn’s color returned to her and a small smile slid onto her face, “Oh, good then, I was worried that it was based on academics,” she muttered under her breath, not wanting to be overheard. ‘Although Nightshade is a Wizarding name, Ash was considered to be a halfblood and did not know much about the Magical U.K. beyond family history and politics.  Although, if we were sorted into a specific house politics equals power so, it might go well… 

My train of thought was disrupted as I heard a voice over my head. “If you will please form two lines we will enter the Great Hall now,” the stern woman was back with a scroll, we walked through the giant doors and the immense room that was ahead of us seemed to go on for ages. I looked up at the ceiling, remembering the stories my parents told me, and noticed that the night sky was splayed across it. “Before we begin the ceremony, I will inform you of each of the Hogwarts’ Houses,” I heard above the whispers of awe from the other 1st years. “The Houses are as follows, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin,” the professor gestured to each of the four long tables as she went through the list. ‘Oh, Merlin, I really hope Ash doesn’t faint,’ I thought to myself, ‘She looks really pale.’ I glanced over at Ash as the hat began its song and her face was changing colors faster than I could change my hair. Before I knew it the only sound in the Great Hall was that of the Sorting Hat’s gruff singing voice. ‘I wonder if one of the founders provided the voice for the hat….’ 

**“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!”**

Once the hat had completed its song the scroll that was in the woman’s hands magically unraveled and floated in front of her, “When I call your name please come up to the stool to be sorted into your houses. If you all behave this should go without issue.” The professor glared into the crowd of us and appeared to be staring right at one specific person. Name after name was called out and it took seconds or minutes for people to be sorted, as she went down the alphabet I began to get more nervous. ‘For Circe's sake I hope my hair doesn’t catch fire again’ “That would be a disaster,” I muttered to myself. I felt a sharp pain in my side as Ash elbowed me, getting my attention quite effectively. “Nyx Frost,” a voice rang out, clear as a bell in the silent room. Slowly I made my way up to the raised platform that the stool sat upon; as I walked,  there was a slight ringing in my ears and my face was flushing. ‘I am more nervous than I thought, just pull yourself together’ It felt like ages by the time I made it to the dais, in a second I was plunged into darkness. “Mmmmm, What’s this….. A Frost with both of her parent’s abilities…. Interesting,” a gruff voice resonated in my head, “Godric’s house could work she is brave when she wants to be…… oh wait nevermind that would be an absolute disaster….worst house sorting ever if I did that.” ‘What are you doing ?’ I snipped at the voice. ‘Just taking a peek under the hood. Looking for things that make you stand out,’ it mumbled back, ‘Ravenclaw perhaps, curiosity and knowledge is fleeting past faster than a broom. GODRIC !!!! Nevermind any knowledge you get, you use dangerously.’ “Well I am a Black and a Frost,” I muttered with a smirk. ‘Dear Merlin!! Do NOT LIGHT ME ON FIRE!! I DON’T CARE IF ITS FROST FIRE !!! Fine I’ll continue looking, not like there’s much else for me to look for…’ the hat appeared panicked, ‘Really I’m 11 what can I do to you,’ I thought. Ignored, the hat went on searching more into my mind, ‘Curiosity is good but that's not all you have, is there dear? Ah, here it is Cunning, Ambition, and ohhh the willingness to fight for what you want.’ The voice went silent for a moment, ‘I know the perfect house for you, you have all the traits, but the spunk that will make sure that you stand out’ 

I heard a loud shout that went beyond the expanse of my mind into the real world, “SLYTHERIN!!” 

The hat was yanked from my head and I could hear the shouts from the table pushed along the right side of the room, an older boy was standing and gesturing me over to him. With shaky legs, I stood and moved to walk over to the green shrouded table; I glanced back to Ash and she was smirking as if she knew exactly what she was going to do next. 

POV SWITCH: Ashlyn/ Ash 

As soon as Nixie had leapt off the stool, I could tell she was very proud of herself, Slytherin just like her dad. Plus the fact that her revenge is best served cold, I should know, she froze me to the Merlin damned door handles as revenge. She’s a cunning, sly, and downright dangerous human being, but she is my person and let’s just say we complement each other’s ruthlessness. Sadly, my last name is further down the alphabet than hers so here I am, panicking, attempting to keep myself from completely freaking out and or passing out. “Ashlyn Nightshade,” the older professor’s voice shattered my thought spiral, and I have never been more thankful for a professor interrupting my thoughts. I made my way up to the platform ‘Bloody twice damned Hell, why is the sorting on a platform.’ Every step felt like a thousand, “Merlin, Nixie made this look much easier, meanwhile, I’m over here moving slower than a flobberworm,” I sighed under my breath. When I had the hat shut out all the people, I could finally relax a bit, not much but a bit. ‘What?!? I can’t see a thing,’ a voice thundered in my head, ‘Nevermind, just rather strong shields for some kid…… haven’t seen that out of a bloody 11-year-old in a while….’ The voice rambled on ripping away at any defense I had like the shields were paper. ‘So young one I can see you are rather determined, loyal….. Hufflepuff….. Nooooo not there you’d destroy them. Ruthless much like your friend over there. Although I must say she was a bit more deadly, you can destroy but also heal. She is like someone lit a fire and it can burn slow or fast but it will still hurt.’ I chuckled a bit at the comparison, ‘Nyx will destroy you, it may be prolonged but she will destroy you if she doesn’t trust you.’ The hat ignored my internal ramblings as it continued on  ‘You are a very closed off little girl…. Ouch do not do that, I have to sort others and I don’t want a bloody migraine to do it.’ The hat went silent contemplating my future, “Well, that’s enough to make any sane person nervous, a talking hat that says congrats here’s the people you live with,” I hissed out. A sharp screech wrecked the silence in the Great Hall, “SLYTHERIN!!” it stated with some type of finality to it. The hat was taken off my head, and the cheers were revealed to me. 

The same boy who waved Nyx over was calling me down to the tables. I slid onto the bench next to Nixie, “You know, I had hoped that you would be a Slytherin,” Nixie whispered, “That means me and dad won the bet against mum.” I glanced over and saw that smirk on her face, the one that meant that she played her cards right and got exactly what she wanted. “Of course you manipulated them into betting on what house I got into,” I laughed softly, “I hope you got something good out of it.” The smirk was back once more, “Duh, I control every move with a smile,” batting her eyes at me as she giggled. The older student shot us a glare, and his eyes darted back towards the front of the hall, silently letting us know to shut up. The rest of the sorting flew by, a handful going to each house. At the very end, two boys were sorted, both with red hair…. Twins perhaps. The Headmaster then stood and said some odd words, “To begin our feast, Periculum, Eritque arcus, and Bullarum,” I’ll have to ask Nixie what that was about again. ‘Is that man meant to lead a school, he appears to be utterly mad.' 

  
  


POV SWITCH: Nyx/ Nixie 

As soon as Dumbledore was finished with his introduction, piles of food appeared on the golden dishes, my stomach growling I grabbed some of my favorite dishes, sadly we didn’t get anything off the trolley as both Ash and I were too focused on the books in our hands. “Nyx,” Ash whispered as to not draw the attention of the others around us, “ I thought Dumbledore was meant to be some type of hero?” “That is Professor Albus Dumbledore, he is famous for many things, and yes he is a bit mad,” I leaned over and said softly. “Keeping secrets already you two, I hope you aren’t planning to damage Slytherin’s reputation more than you already have,” a male voice carried across the table, “And if we were Rosier,” I snapped at him. Ash looked over with slight shock on her face but soon masked it. “Ah, Frost I thought I recognized your snark, is your family still slumming it in the States,” a female voice snarked back. “Avery, I should have known,” I chuckled darkly, “You should understand by now that my family outranks yours no matter how much you attempt to lord over me and mine.” Avery’s eyes darted towards Ash, and like a snake prepared to strike I bit back, “The Nightshade Family also outranks you so don’t even try it.” Avery recoiled as if she had been struck, “Let’s get back to our meal, shall we,” Ashlyn said with the amount of grace a pureblood princess should have, smirking with pride I indicated to Avery and Rosier that they should run to their seats… before I decided to ignore my friend’s attempts at diffusing the situation. The two took off like they were being chased, still chuckling I turned to Ash, “I am glad you warned me about what the other pures would be like here. I am also glad that I was raised exactly like a pure, but with the experience of a half as well.” Ash thanked me with a glint of amusement in her eyes, “Did you really have to pull rank though, you would have destroyed them either way?” “It's how Slytherin works.” I answered, “But, it makes life all the more interesting. Plus its great practice, I know my parents aren’t going to be holding their seats anytime soon. So, they trained me to take over theirs and you to take over your Dad’s.” ‘Wow you're a moron,’ I watched Ash’s face fall at the mention of her Dad, ‘First day  and you are acting like a pureblood snot, just go ahead and twist the knife Nyx.’ I mentally applauded myself for my stupidity. “Ash, I am so sorry, I didn’t think I swear…” I pleaded, trying to make her understand. “No, Nixie, it's fine it was going to come up eventually, better you than someone else right?” Crestfallen I turned back to my dinner, feeling like an absolute prat. Nothing new there though, bluntness is a very Black trait, and I take after that side of my family very well. 

After that disappointing end to the feast we were directed by Rosier’s older brother Felix, to follow him and the female prefect, based on the looks of her she was related to the Parkinsons,  we followed them through the twisting corridors down to the dungeons. The halls were lit with torches that lined the walls and large basins of fire, casting dancing shadows across the walls that hid something within them. That something happened to be our head of house interrupting the overview of the general rules of Hogwarts, and I must say our new head of house looks like a bat… “Mr. Rosier, I hope that you are not discussing all of the rules out in the open. Where anyone could hear them,” the man said with a sneer, his voice was like slimy oil, unnerving. “I understand professor, but I was planning to go over house rules tomorrow as it is getting late. They should go to bed, they are children after all,” Felix snipped almost scolding our head of house. Our head of house sneered once more and turned on his heal and strutted down the corridor, cloak flapping behind him. Once out of earshot Felix turned to us and said, “Some of us aren’t too … fond of our head of house. But, we do not speak of other loyalties outside of this house. Am I understood ?” We all nodded our heads in unison, Felix directed us down the hall to the common room. 

We stopped in front of a large set of black marble pillars, carved into them were two large snakes one with emeralds for eyes, the other had diamonds. The Parkinson girl, speaking for the first time all night said, “The password changes every five days if you do not see it posted in the common room then you will have to convince the snakes to let you in yourself. The first password is Cobra.” As soon as she finished her sentence the prefect turned to the snakes and repeated the password. In unison, the snakes hissed, and their stone bodies curled around the  pillars slithered up and a large arch was revealed. A grand staircase was revealed and down we went further into the bowels of the dungeon, a magnificent common room was revealed with dark and light marble floors and stunning artwork. Ash and I looked around in awe at the space, wondering how much more there was to discover about the Slytherin common room. The area looked to be magically expanded as there were stairs leading both upwards and down further into the castle. Parkinson called the first years over and began to list off names, “Our dorm rooms are shared by two people, I will call out your names and go and find the person you are matched with.” She went down the list rattling off pair after pair, Ash and I glanced at each other, she looked as concerned as I felt, “I wonder if we will be paired together,” I whispered to not be overheard. Ash shrugged and turned towards the front of the room. ‘Nice job Nixie, she is still mad at you,  _ high five’  _ I thought bitterly. “Frost and Nightshade, you will be rooming together,” Felix’s voice pierced through my thoughts. A soft grin came over my face, I looked at Ash and she gave a nod and a smile.

"You will find your last names on the sign next to the door, girls go upstairs and boys go down. Tomorrow morning, we will explain the house rules that Professor Snape mentioned.” Felix announced. Ash and I followed the group of girls that ran up the stairs, we found the dark door that leads into the shared bedroom. I gently opened the door, “Oh wow,” Ash and I said in unison. The room was beautiful with two full canopy beds draped in emerald green and silver, our trunks had been placed at the foot of the beds and there was another door off to the side that I assumed led to a bathroom. Exhausted Ash and I changed into our night clothes and got into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow it was lights out. Before I completely slipped into the arms of sleep, I noticed the soft sound of water hitting the shore, then it was into dreamland. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
